


The Scent of Heroes

by silverNebulae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Commercials, Fame, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve finally gives in to a designer's requests and receives a lot of response for it, Tony decides to come back with his own design</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas NezumiPi! Hope you get everything you want and I hope you like this gift fic (even if just a little). I'm sorry if it's terrible or too OOC, I just tried to include something from your list (the kitchen appliances thing made me laugh). I was inspired by the Gucci Guilty ad featuring Chris Evans so I wrote this. Have a good one :)

“All we ask, is just one little commercial and a photo-shoot. You don't have to have anything to do with it if you have no desire, Mr Rogers” The designer pleaded, “It'll be your face and profit”.

Steve gave a mental sigh as he repeated himself down the phone, “I understand but, I just don't see myself as the type. As you've already pointed out, I did a lot of franchising in the 40s and there's already merchandise out there...”.

“I know sir, I know. I get that you don't want to slip into that world again but that was in the past. You're a well-known superhero now, one who's inspiring even more of the public than he did during the war and with the proven strength. What's one more item with your name on it, hm? Is it the pay? We can up the price” The designer continued, still not taking the hint.

-“The pay was more than fine, I'm not exactly in need of money”

-“Well, what if we donated to charity? You're a hero, you like to save people right? What if we gave a portion of the profits to a charity of your choice?”

This got Steve's attention. Despite the teasing of a couple of his team-mates who claimed 'if he did any more good, the butter would melt _him_ ', Steve tried to donate to poverty charities every now and then since he knew how hard it was to be in that situation. Not to mention, he _did_ like to help people. “A charity of my choice?” Steve parroted.

“Yes, you name it and we'll send it over” The designer confirmed before pausing and asking, “So, we have a deal?”.

Steve bit his lip in thought but didn't need long to agree. It was just a commercial and photo-shoot after all, and it was worth it. “Alright, yeah. I'll do it”.

**

Tony scratched his head and ran his fingers through his bed-hair as he entered the communal kitchen of Avengers towers for his usual coffee and maybe a piece of toast depending whether anyone had made any. Natasha and Bruce were sat at the table with Clint on the kitchen counter as he walked straight over the coffee machine. Not until he looked over at them again, did he realise there was someone missing. Someone who likes to make his mornings early and long.

“Where's muscle-man?” Tony blinked.

“Interviews. They've been making noise since stupid o'clock this morning” Clint answered, drinking out of the mug that Tony had ordered for him as a present. All the brunet saw was the same “Happy Birday” words reflect the light as the mug went upward.

“Interviews? I didn't know about any interviews. Has anyone else been up yet?” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he poured the coffee and walked over to the table.

“Not for us, for him and his new cologne” Bruce spoke up as Tony stole a piece of toast from his plate. He didn't even twitch, used to Tony stealing his breakfast instead of making his own.

“Cologne?” Tony almost choked.

Clint set his mug back down on the counter and looked surprised, “You haven't seen it yet? Thought _you'd_ be the first to know”.

“Which is supposed to mean what?” Tony raised an eyebrow as Bruce loaded a poster image on his phone and showed it to him. The picture included a serious (and sexy) looking Steve, wearing his uniform with a blue tint over him and a blonde female leaning her head on his shoulder, all on a white background.

“It's called 'Patron' and it's brand new” Bruce explained.

“He kept this quiet. Has he spoken to you guys about it?” Tony questioned, aware his jealousy would creep up if the answer was yes.

Luckily it was, “No” Natasha answered, finally joining in the conversation.

Tony was trying to keep his slight irritation under wraps, “So he's keeping secrets? I always thought if we got a scoop on him, it would be because someone walked in on him--”.

“It looks that way but something tells me there's more to this than we think” Natasha interrupted, her face remaining the same but clearly in thought.

Before anyone could say anything else, the right-side door slid open and a young brunette woman came into the room, laughing at the floor with a wide grin. Everyone turned their heads to her and Tony rested his gaze on the now-entering blonde captain. His mouth quirked to the side unintentionally.

“Yes I'm sure they did, Captain” She laughed and then looked up to see eyes on her and the room quiet. Steve entered behind her and looked everyone staring at them. She paused and then turned back to him, “On second thought, I'll just get a coffee on the way back to the office. Thank you again for your time, which was wonderful”.

Tony felt his jaw clench and he looked down to calm himself. He saw her grin even without looking at her.

“Alright, I'll show you out” Steve nodded and as Tony dared to glance up, he saw a hint of a blush on Steve's cheeks. That flared his jealousy which he forced down yet again. Steve's blush was _his_ game. They walked out again and left everyone to their silence.

“Well, that was...delightful” Bruce smirked and stood to clear his plate away.

“Yeah, sure it was” Clint spoke sarcastically and Tony noticed him staring.

“Something on my face?” He blinked, but Clint was having none of it.

“Yeah” He responded, jumping off the counter top and handing Bruce his empty mug to clear away too.

“Clint” Natasha warned and Barton just whined “What?”.

Steve came back into the room, his smile replaced with a weariness. “Morning” He greeted quietly and everyone tried to look as natural as possible. Everyone except Tony, who had no intention of treading lightly.

“Morning Steve” Bruce greeted with a small smirk.

“Is the coffee still warm?” Steve asked as he made his way over to the pot and grabbed his usual mug.

“Yeah, we made sure there was some left for you after your...guest” Clint murmured and went to sit next to Natasha.

Steve looked up at the word 'guest' and returned to his current task, “Er, thank you. Sorry if I disturbed--”.

“I don't think it was you who did the disturbing” Tony lightly snapped, not looking at him.

Steve paused but sighed mentally, “Well, apologises all the same”.

“So, what was she here for? Got a girlfriend there, Captain Heartstrings?” Tony asked directly, not hesitating like everyone else seemed to be doing.

Steve turned to face him, mug in hand, “No, she was a reporter”.

“A reporter? For just you? Did you win an award?” Tony questioned.

The irritation was starting to show on the blond's face, “No, I didn't...not exactly?”.

“Not exactly?” Tony repeated, “You keeping secrets there, Cap?”.

Everyone else kept quiet and just watched them, eyebrows raised.

“Secrets...” Steve mumbled.

“Perhaps, oh I don't know...a cologne?” Tony raised his own eyebrow now, his tone covered in snark.

Steve's shoulders sagged as he answered, “I see what this is. Yes, there may be a new cologne out under my name and that reporter was here to interview me about it...”.

“I didn't see you as the glamorous type but here you are, cologne and all. Be careful, underwear's next” Tony snarked further.

Steve was frowning now, annoyance shoving away his sense of calm, “To clarify, it wasn't my idea. A designer was pestering me for months and once he offered to donate to charity, I couldn't find the heart to say no. It was only a commercial and photo-shoot deal after all”.

“Wait, _they_ contacted you?” Tony slowed.

“Yeah, like you say I'm not the glamour type. I had no intention of Patron coming out” Steve shrugged.

Tony's eye twitched slightly. Why choose Steve for a cologne and not the other Avengers? Or him for that matter?

“So, he waves good will in front of you and you take the bait” Tony asked rhetorically.

Steve just looked at him, unimpressed. Tony felt himself shrink just a little. “Please excuse me, Mr Stark” Steve spoke in a mono-tone and took his coffee, along with himself, out the room.

'Mr Stark'? Woops, Steve was mad now. He called Tony by his name these days, if not Iron Man. Tony wondered if he'd gone too far, but mental reasoning and a slither of unintentional jealousy made him refuse to care.

“Done with the interrogation, Officer?” Clint questioned, making Tony look his way.

He looked at the others who were all quiet and looking back at him, a little worried. With a sigh and roll of his eyes, Tony left them in the kitchen too.

**

Tony didn't leave his workshop for the rest of the day, determined to work out any second thoughts he had. No one came to him, no one called him through JARVIS, he was solitary except for his companion AI. He figured they probably got the idea that he wasn't up for chatting right now. When it came to the evening, someone finally reached out to him.

“Sir, Ms Romanoff is contacting you” JARVIS spoke up while Tony was lounging in a wheeled chair.

Tony was quiet for a moment but let his stubbornness rest for a moment, “Answer it”.

There was a beep and one of his screens showed a call window with no video. “Tony?” Natasha's voice sounded, “There's food in the kitchen when you want it”.

“Dinner. Thanks for telling me, I'll grab it later. I'd eat with you but I don't think I'm wanted” Tony mumbled in response. He heard Natasha give a laugh and raised an eyebrow, “Something funny?”.

“No, it's just...that's exactly what Steve said too. Goodnight Tony” She explained, before ending the connection.

Tony's eyes widened slightly and he was genuinely surprised for a moment, but then lost the will to care again. He decided to turn on the TV but that turned out to be a bad idea. He tuned into a commercial break and the second commercial to come on was for the one and only Patron that'd been causing trouble today. Tony wanted to turn it straight off, but found himself sucked in once he saw Steve's piercing ice eyes on the screen, staring into him. The commercial featured the Captain walking across an Arctic-looking setting, the wind blowing against him. There was a flash of light and he was opening his eyes to the battle of NY. He threw his shield and the shot changed to the same female from the poster, placing a hand on his chest while he glanced down at it, all against the same white background. He looked up at the camera as the shot faded out to reveal a bottle of Patron while a female's voice whispered, “Patron, the scent of heroes”. When the commercial changed again, Tony was finally released from the spell and pulled his eyes away. He felt a knot in his stomach and cursed under his breath as he tried to work it away again but stopped mid-creation. An idea had sprung to him, and he was being convinced of it's worth by the minute.

**

Steve hadn't seen Tony in a few days since their mini spat in the kitchen and figured they'd sort things out when they died down a little, but it just got worse instead. As he came into the kitchen after a work-out, Bruce was already there making his own lunch in his casual lab clothes.

“Hey Steve. Come for some grub?” Bruce smiled.

“Yeah, worked up an appetite” Steve smiled back.

“Working off some inner thoughts?” Bruce smiled wryly, looking a little nervous.

“Inner thoughts? Not this time...why?” Steve asked, his brows furrowing slightly.

“That depends. Have you read the newspaper today?” Bruce asked cautiously, taking his plate to the table.

Steve paused with narrowed eyes, “No, I didn't have chance. Something in there I should see?”.

Bruce gave a humoured sigh, “Depends who you ask. I'd turn to page 12”.

Steve picked up the newspaper off the table and turned to the page as advised. He didn't spot anything at first, until his eyes moved down to the bottom half of the right-side page. There in black and white was an image of Tony's signature smirk, although his face was shadowed and all that could be seen was one open eye and his mouth. He was half-heartedly holding a glass bottle that looked like...cologne. Steve gave a part-angry-part-exhausted sigh as he read the title of the cologne and it's slogan.

“G.B.P.P huh? A heart of iron” He read out and Bruce nodded.

“No guesses what the letters stand for. I don't remember you two not talking for this long, even when you had that first argument containing said letters” He shrugged.

“I know. To be honest, I was thinking of trying to straighten things over because after a while they just seemed silly but now? This is just ridiculous and I'm not going to stoop to his level” Steve admitted, before dropping the newspaper back on the table and exploring the fridge.

That night Tony actually came to dinner with the others, clearly feeling better now he'd moved what he would consider one step forward. Steve's jaw clenched but he continued eating as the brunet came in and grabbed his plate.

“Greetings Avengers” Tony spoke up, removing his leather jacket and placing it on the back of his chair while setting his plate down.

Only Bruce and Hawkeye looked up at him, Natasha taking a drink and Steve concentrating on his food.

Tony paused when no one answered and began eating. There was an awkward silence that felt far too long and he couldn't uphold it, so he spoke up. “Any news to share?” He asked, mid-chew.

“Erm, the research into some explosives for Clint's arrows is going well” Bruce answered, “...any news of your own?”.

“I think we all know what Tony's news is” Natasha sassed as she glanced at Bruce.

Bruce gave a cough and Tony nodded, “I take it you've all seen my new perfect-for-christmas product”.

“Yeah, enough of it if you ask me” Natasha spoke up, finally looking at Tony.

Tony looked back at her, “Something on your mind there, Natty?”.

“There are many things on my mind. The one that springs up right now is the fact that for a genius, you make some stupid decisions” She responded, lifting her plate and taking it to the kitchen.

“Nat” Clint murmured, looking to her.

“No, Clint” She interrupted, “I'm not walking on egg shells for another week because of some petty jealousy”.

Once her plate was gone, she left the room and everyone else to finish their meals. Tony moved his gaze from the door to where Steve was, and saw the blonde lightly glaring at him unimpressed.

“Thanks for the food” He mumbled to Bruce and also cleared his plate before leaving.

“Okay. Guess it'd be a bad idea to ask if anyone wanted a free sample” Tony shrugged.

“Tony. Why'd you do this?” Bruce asked softly.

“Make money?” Tony asked.

“Try and show up Steve. We all know you got over any kind of jealousy of him after NY, even develop a new feeling. So why try and better him with something as silly as cologne? He was doing a bit of good, now you've turned it into something...dirty” Bruce said plainly, making Tony stop and think for once. He stood, along with Clint and cleared their plates away, leaving Tony to finish his meal alone.

**

“Sir, Mr Stark is at the door” JARVIS alerted Clint and he sat on his bed, cleaning his arrows.

“Let him in, JARVIS” Clint responded and the door slid open to reveal a forlorn Tony.

“I come in peace” Tony joked as he stepped in.

“I should hope so. What's up?” Clint asked with a smile.

Tony perched on the bed and stared at the floor for a moment, “I need an ear. And a second opinion”.

“Well, they don't call me Hawk _ear_ but I'm sure I could try and help you out” Clint nodded.

“Okay well, of course you already know the situation right now” Tony began, “And on further evaluation I understand how I may have upset others”.

“Is this your roundabout way of saying you were wrong?” Clint smirked.

“No, I'm never wrong...most of the time” Tony debated and Clint just chuckled, “My point is, I only did it because well...”.

“You were jealous?” Clint raised an eyebrow and smirked again.

Tony gave a sigh, “I guess so but...not just because Cap was chosen for something we weren't--”.

“ _You_ weren't” Clint corrected.

“I was also jealous that everyone else was giving him attention and he was taking it. Then I saw the commercial and it got worse and I don't mean I wanted the attention he got, what I mean is” Tony tried.

“I know what you mean” Clint calmed.

“You do?” Tony blinked.

“Yeah. Everyone else was giving him the kind of attention only _you_ give him and he was accepting it...from other people. You felt your place in his life challenged and you wanted to do something to remind him you're still there and still 'brilliant'. I get that the commercial made you feel worse I've seen it. Having that girl touch him like that? Hell no, not while you still breathe” Clint explained, smiling at his arrows with amusement.

“What are you trying to say?” Tony questioned, pretty sure what Clint was saying but checking nonetheless.

“I'm saying, I'm not blind or stupid. Anyone with eyes and a keen intuition as mine can see you have feelings for the good ol' Captain. You flirt with him day and night, and not the same as everyone else. You get jumpy when someone else shows him affection and clearly feel challenged when you think he may forget you” Clint grinned toward Tony who just stared at him, “Are the pieces fitting together, Tony? Realising all those times you thought he looked handsome or attractive are more than admiration?”. Tony looked away and Clint knew he was right, “Nat's right. For a genius you can be a little dumb sometimes”.

“But, we used to argue when we first met. Are you telling me that was all down to a crush?” Tony questioned.

“Wouldn't you know if it was just a crush? It's taken you this long to realise you like him” Clint asked.

“So, what? It's more than a crush?” Tony blinked.

“You tell me, but it seems that way. We might even question if Tony Stark finally has the ability to fall in love” Clint shrugged, putting his arrows away.

Tony half-laughed, “Trust me to be interested in Saint America himself. Does anyone else know?”.

“Bruce worked it out, same as I did. I think Nat maybe getting there but her annoyance before tells me she's still working it out. Can't speak for Thor, especially not till he gets back” Clint admitted.

“What happens now?” Tony murmured, more to himself.

“I guess, that's up to you. Just, don't make any more trouble? Especially since Christmas is coming up” Clint laughed as he patted Tony's shoulder.

**

Christmas Eve.

The day when little kids would be wondering if they'd been on Santa's nice list and would be getting what they want.

The night Tony knew he'd be on Santa's naughty list and yet still hoped he'd get what he wanted. That was Steve's forgiveness.

He found the blond in the communal living room, staring out the large tower windows at the hundreds of Christmas lights. Tony brought over a glass of wine for him, along with his own.

“I bet modern Christmases keep amazing you every year hm?” Tony asked, offering Steve the glass. He'd tried to test the waters by saying singular sentences and seeing if Steve would respond. After a day or two he did, so Tony tried his bravery to approach him properly tonight.

“Yeah, they do. To tell you truth, they're really beautiful” Steve spoke plainly.

“I agree. You should have seen the Christmas decorations that went up at my old Miami Point home” Tony laughed and went to elaborate but saw Steve raise his eyebrow at him and coughed it away instead, “Well, I'm sure you can imagine”.

“Thanks for the drink” Steve nodded, taking a sip.

“You're welcome. I hoped it'd butter you up a little and make this easier” Tony admitted.

“Oh? Make what easier?” Steve pressed.

“Well, erm, I wanted to...apologize” Tony confessed, “I know I upset you when I played 20 questions with you in the kitchen and...I'm sorry about that”.

Steve laughed with a smile, “Wasn't so hard was it?”.

“Speak for yourself” Tony joked and Steve laughed again.

“Apology accepted” He nodded.

“There's more. I didn't really do it to spite you, there's more to it than that” Tony admitted, “I got jealous, yes. It caused me to make some questionable moves, yes...”.

“Like make your own cologne?” Steve sassed with a smirk.

“Are you going to let me do this?” Tony responded.

Steve laughed again, “Sorry”.

“Well, what I did...I did out of what some seem to call...love” Tony admitted nervously. Steve looked down at him with a more serious expression and Tony went on, “I know that's not exactly a romantic gesture or anything but...earlier I realised that what I actually felt toward you was more than for a team-mate or even a friend. I acted out of jealousy of those who were getting close to you, not out of you getting close to others”.

“So, what you're saying is--” Steve began.

“What I'm trying to say is, I think I love you Captain” Tony confessed and once it was out, he felt relieved. Like he'd lifted a weight. Until he felt a new weight press onto him. 

He closed his eyes as his lips locked with some wider than his own and gentle like the hand was holding his side. Warmth passed between them and melted into Tony's limbs, numbing him slightly and paralysing his feet. The knot in his mind eased and unravelled until he wasn't thinking at all, just feeling. He pressed the kiss further into Steve and felt Steve suck in a breath through his nose in surprise. The Captain pressed too, until the kiss was a mutual passion and they pulled away slowly.

“Would it kill you to call me by my name, just once?” Steve whispered.

“Probably...Steve” Tony murmured and they smiled at each other.

“I'll admit, you may have been one of the reasons I accepted the deal” Steve shrugged.

“Oh?” Tony turned his head to the side slightly with a smile.

“I guess part of me wanted to show you that I can be--” Steve started.

“If you were going to say sexy, I saw that just fine myself” Tony interrupted.

Steve just shook his head with a smile, “I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think I love you too Tony. Have for a long time”.

“Well that took long enough! Lights, JARVIS” Clint's voice spoke out as the lights came on and the Avengers entered. They all had smiles on their faces along with what was clearly relief.

“I had no idea you two felt such feelings for each other. I wish you great happiness” Thor grinned.

“As do we, right?” Bruce asked out and everyone cheered.

“Let's not get mushy after every mission though, 'kay guys?” Clint laughed, as Steve and Tony turned back to face each other at the window and everyone else sat down and laughed between themselves.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Tony moved his glass forward, “Merry Christmas Steve”.

Steve smiled warmly and clinked his glass with Tony's before giving him another quick kiss, “Merry Christmas Tony”.


End file.
